Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-2y - 10}{7y - 11} + \dfrac{4y + 5}{7y - 11}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-2y - 10 + 4y + 5}{7y - 11}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{2y - 5}{7y - 11}$